


Fixation

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, F/M, Feels, Game Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, ya boi gets a redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You entered his field of vision as the newest member of the Phantom Thieves and caught his interest with a selfless act.Alternatively:Akechi gets a redemption arc and finds love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimeBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/gifts).



> Thanks for being such a good friend to me, Hime! I hope you enjoy this!   
>  _Samarecarm_ : a support spell that revives the target with full HP.

Goro Akechi prided himself on noticing the small things. After all, what kind of Detective Prince would he be if he didn’t? When you entered his field of vision as a new member of the Phantom Thieves, the first thing he noticed was how Akira was always situated behind you, making sure you were closer to the centre of the group and welcomed. Another thing he despised about that boy, how he was quiet, but still could command the unwavering loyalty and attention of those around him.  All he said were a few words, and the rest accepted you with no questions asked.

At the start, you were just another obstacle in his plan to bring down the Phantom Thieves and so he took care to study your movements and proficiency in battle during the few times the group spent training in Mementos. You favoured one side, particularly the right where you gripped your weapon a little too tightly. When you jumped in after a Baton Pass, he noticed you wavered slightly giving commands to your Persona. All uninteresting titbits of information, but it told him you were still inexperienced and thus easier to deal with if the situation arose.

Everyone had a place within the group, having a history of being wronged by those in positions of authority. In another life, he supposed he could have been friends with these people. It baffled him how all of them could simply trust each other, with no strings attached. It was foolish and it irritated him to no end, but he had his own goals to see through, no matter what the cost.

It was getting exhausting, pulling off the fake smiles and maintaining his friendly façade every time he had to meet the Thieves at their hideout (a dusty attic that triggered his hay fever at worst). So in retrospect, it was inevitable that he were to mess up on a mission.

Get into the palace, tolerate the idle banter from the others, find more safe rooms and get out. All routine but he was absentminded on this day, having to juggle being a Phantom Thief, evading questions from his superiors and a high school student all in one. Akechi was on the front line this time and so were you, for the other party members needed a rest.

A group of stubborn shadows had cornered the party and Joker, always unmoving in the face of danger, smoothly gave orders to his teammates.  

It all happened in an instant.

A blinding flash emitted from the enemy, catching Akechi off-guard as he was tackled to the floor. Your body was sprawled across his, eyes suddenly glassy and unblinking as blood poured from your back. Akechi tensed up when he realised you had taken a killing blow for him, unable to comprehend your sacrifice.

It was that abrasive delinquent that spoke next.

“Get your head out of your ass, Crow! Mona, we need _Samarecarm_ right now!”

Joker took control of the situation, dispatching the shadows quickly and ushering the party to a safe room. After seeing your unconscious form, the group unanimously decided to end the palace exploration early that day. After arriving at the hospital wanting to thank you out of courtesy and meeting the eyes of disdain from the rest of the Thieves, Akechi knew when his presence was unwelcome.  

That evening, while tossing and turning in bed, Akechi mulled over the events of the day. He felt the distrust in all of the Phantom Thieves, noticing in all their interactions that they all called each other by their first names and he was _just Akechi_.

Why did you feel compelled to save him from a fatal attack? Are they all under the obligation to save their teammates, even if they don’t trust them? His bitterness was a poison, killing him inside and out. He had never relied on someone else, knowing only betrayal and he felt comfortable on his own. It was annoying that he showed a moment of weakness in front of _you_ , his enemy, but what he’s learned from being in the Metaverse, a human heart is a complex thing.

Why should he care so much about this one gesture?

After that, you started invading his thoughts more and more.

The next time he saw you was a mere two days after the incident, assuming you had recovered. The skies were grey and rain pelted unassuming pedestrians outside. It was by chance, as he had to switch train lines to go to another TV-spot interview. He had seen you in the corner of his eye, adjusting your hair in the reflection of the underground accessway. Your hair was wet, sticking to your face as you sighed.

Noticing the distinct pattern of your skirt, he realised you were from Shujin Academy. He never made it a hobby to figure out the daily lives of his acquaintances but he felt fascinated by you and wanted to pick apart your thoughts. With that information, he summarised that you spent a lot of time with the other Thieves and thus should share their sentiments of distrust for him.

Shaking his head, he tentatively approached you, sudden nervousness taking over as he pulled a handkerchief from his blazer pocket. Your eyes acknowledged him in recognition, no traces of resentment to be seen.

“Thought you needed this.”

You smiled, taking the handkerchief and wiping your damp face. Akechi watched you intensely, like he had something to say.

“Thank you,” He stammered, “For saving my life.”

You gave him an odd look, as you were about to thank him for the handkerchief.

Nodding you remembered what you were doing. 

“We’re teammates, aren’t we? I will return this to you later, I gotta get the last rainy day bun at the bakery!”

Watching your form disappear into the crowd of the station, he was somewhat unsatisfied reaching such a simple conclusion. You simply saved him because he was a teammate, distrust notwithstanding. What exactly was he expecting, anyway? That you pushed him out of harm’s way because you had an ulterior motive?

Akechi had a sinking feeling, that it would be easier if you did.  

Soon after that, the infiltration route to the treasure was secured and the team was in downtime, waiting for the opportune moment to send the calling card. The Phantom Thieves still gathered together during the week, to change the hearts of small-time targets in Mementos. He had to keep up his friendly exterior by tagging along on these trips and by extension, meaning that he had to spend time with you.

His eyes started to follow you, your presence having an impact on his conscience. He took in your features and was drawn to the way your eyes lit up whenever your teammates bantered in the strange cat car. Your appearance was alluring and he had to stop himself from staring at your soft lips, amplifying his curiosity at what made you tick. Other than that, you always seemed to pick at your royal blue wristband while making decisions but your movements were more graceful in battle as of late. He wonders where this newfound confidence came from.

When it was time for the group to go to their respective homes, Akechi found himself walking with you to your train platform. You talked about everything and nothing and this evolved into spending time at Leblanc together, with no obligations to Akira. It was a fixation born from curiosity but he still couldn’t explain why your equal treatment of everyone gave him an unsettling feeling.

Whatever the case, Akechi couldn't afford to explore these new emotions, for he had a job to do. 

\---

The day came when the calling card was sent and all the Phantom Thieves needed to do was to steal the treasure. Prior to this, the detective had co-ordinated with the police force in order to catch Akira in the act. He would be known as the one to take down the leader of the Phantom Thieves, all his prior wrongdoing never to be brought to light.

After a tough showdown with the shadowy counterpart of the uptight prosecutor, Akechi set his plan in motion. He discreetly sent a signal to the task-force, allowing them to cross over into the Metaverse.

“There’s too many of them. We need to split up.” Oracle, the Thieves’ navigator, said with finality.

The detective smirked to himself. It would be so simple to slip away and the group would be none the wiser.

“I will go with Crow. If we need to split up, we might as well go in pairs, right?”

As soon as you spoke up, the unsettled feeling in his stomach returned two-fold.

The Casino was in chaos and he desperately tried to lose you in the crowd between the people and the slot machines. You were determined to keep up with him, ducking and weaving through the masses of bodies with experienced fluidity. As soon as you caught up to him, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the closest vacant room which turned out to be a broom closet.

The Thieves probably knew all along that he was the culprit that sold them out, it was just unfortunate that it was you who had to see him now. Excitement coursed through his veins, such a spitfire you were, cornering him in a closet of all things. He could taunt you for a bit, as he was sick of playing nice for the Thieves for this long.

“Looks like you caught me.” Akechi smiled with malice, pulling off his ridiculously beaked mask.

“Why did you do this, Akechi? I thought we were friends…” Your grip on his hand was tight, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

He was about to give a snarky retort, he wanted to tell you that it was all over, that your oh-so-great leader was destined to be thrown into jail and die all alone, that no matter what, you couldn’t change the outcome.

His words died in his throat, after seeing the betrayal etched on your face. Even with the mask, he recognised it as it was all too familiar, it like a mirror. He himself had worn this expression many times before. This was all a calculated and expected outcome. As if he would ever side with the Phantom Thieves with their weak sense of justice. You must’ve known it too, right? So why did you look so hurt?

Shouts rang out from outside the closet, agents in black scouring the Casino for the Phantom Thieves. A moment of silence passed between you two when he made up his mind.

“We were never, and never will be friends.”

With that, he grabbed the sides of your face and kissed you, the edge of your mask digging painfully into his nose. He made a noise comparable to a growl, separating from you only to pull your mask off and capture your lips again. It was like all your breath was stolen in an instant and you were too surprised to resist.

For someone with his build, he was strong. His hands kept you firmly in place as you weakly tried to fight back. It wasn’t right doing this with the enemy, the person who put the friends you cared about in danger. But the sensation was dizzying, the tension that had built up since the rainy day at the station slowly unravelling.  

His hands found themselves on your sides, pushing you against the wall. You gasped and he took advantage of this by swiping his tongue across yours, causing electricity to zip down your spine. The attraction was undeniable as you felt weak in the knees. Time seemed to slow as he held you there, thumbs rubbing circles on your tight Phantom suit.

Feeling a little sadistic, he bit down on your lower lip, priding himself on corrupting one of Akira’s precious Phantom Thieves. This seemed to bring you back to reality as you pushed him away with as much force you could muster and slapped him across the face.

Eyes snapping open, he looked at you in surprise as you picked up your mask, glancing at him one more time as you opened the closet door.

“You’re right, we will never be friends.”

Slamming the door shut, Akechi listened as your footsteps grew distant.

“Ha, ha.” He laughed as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, “That hurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised at least five times please end my suffering

Akechi tried not to think about the void you left when he betrayed the Phantom Thieves. You made no move to contact him and he did the same, deciding that chapter of his life was over. Akira was left to mercy of the interrogators and the Detective Prince would have another closed case under his belt.

Despite everything, his thumb hovered over your name in his contacts by habit when he passed by your usual haunts, reminiscing the time you two spent together. Frowning, he wondered why it was so difficult to let go. Rubbing the band aid at the corner of his mouth, he never felt so unsure.

You, on the other hand, were immensely hurt, feeling like you were close to a connection with Akechi but expected the outcome all the same. He was gaining popularity, being called the hero in TV spots while the rest of the Phantom Thieves were biding their time for their leader’s rescue. The group was so tight-knit it didn’t come as a surprise when Ann and Haru, concerned for your sudden quietness, coerced you into a girls’ day out.

The Phantom Thieves were your second family so you felt a sudden nervousness. How were you supposed to say you had spent an unexpected amount of time with the person who betrayed the group and left catching feelings? Your face flushed in shame as you recalled how heated the kiss you and Akechi shared at the palace, high on adrenaline.

You shook your head as you helped girls set up a picnic spread. The Thieves leaned on each other during multiple life-threatening situations, so you had to trust them with this. Looking up at Ann and Haru’s patient and worried faces, it all came tumbling out. You were met with disbelief at first, but their nods of understanding prompted you to continue.

_It was a simple meet-up with the detective at Odaiba Seaside Park, wanting to return his handkerchief after that rainy day in Shibuya. The place was agreed on due to Akechi having some errands to do nearby._

_“Thanks for this, I washed it and everything.”_

_Your hands brushed as he took it from you, and he flashed his signature camera smile. The others were suspicious of Akechi having ulterior motives for joining the group and as the newest member of the Phantom Thieves, you were inclined to agree._

_After all your interactions with each other, you were convinced that the Akechi you saw day to day while meeting with the Phantom Thieves was only an illusion that you wanted to keep at arm’s length._

_Even so, your body moved on its own when you saw he was in trouble. Ulterior motives aside, he was still your teammate._

_“I want to know more about you.”_

_You were so deep in thought that you almost didn’t hear him speak._

_“Why?”_

_“I’m curious as to what makes you tick, of course.”_

Ann gasped around the shortcake she was eating, almost choking on it. Haru winced as she slapped Ann’s back.

“Y-You went with him willingly? And somehow that led to you both hanging out more and then making out in a closet?!”

Slightly embarrassed, you decided on telling the truth.

“I thought it would have been a good opportunity to gather information, for the sake of the others. Then… The feelings came after the more we spent time together.”

Haru shook her head and sipped at her tea.  
  
“You’re just as much of a Phantom Thief as any of us. You didn’t have to put yourself in such a situation. Also, the heart is a fickle mistress- at least that’s what I read in a book.” 

Laughing, you felt a weight lift from your chest. Grabbing one of the sandwiches, you felt like things were going to be alright. All you needed was time.

\---

Akechi woke up in a cold sweat, chest heaving. Turning over, he groped for his phone in the dark. Four in the morning, water pitcher notably absent from the nightstand and on the floor. Sighing, it was the same dream three nights in a row. One moment he’s back in that impossibly small closet with you, then he is balancing on a tightrope, the only audience being the Phantom Thieves. Gritting his teeth, he wanted to scream into the dark, hating the pitying looks. 

Taking a few moments to compose himself, he rubbed his arms in defeat. He felt no remorse betraying the Thieves and their leader, their weak sense of justice laughable. No, the worst thing was your absence, and the look of disappointment on your face.

Maybe these feelings of misery would go away if he was close to you again. To see your smile again and hear that voice full of affection. He wanted all of you, your attention and your patience no matter the cost.

You start feeling eyes on the back of your head.

First, you shrugged it off as being paranoid, having to lay low for so long waiting for Futaba’s rescue plan to be executed. School days passed and Akechi hadn’t bothered harassing the remainder of the Phantom Thieves, seemingly satisfied with taking their leader into custody.

Your friends, ever helpful, kept an eye out for you but didn’t see anyone suspicious in your vicinity. Things were progressing as normal but even just browsing books in Central Street or eating crepes at Takenoko Street, the hairs on your arms stood on edge.

On separate occasions, you swore you saw a distinct mop of brown hair in the corner of your eye. It was always too hard to tell for sure, since the public transport commute was crowded. Slightly alarmed, you tried reassuring yourself that the city was a big place and that you could defend yourself when push came to shove. 

You were a Phantom Thief, after all.

It all came to a head in Jinbocho when you couldn’t ignore the signs you were being watched. Bringing up the Thieves’ group chat quickly, you hoped there was someone nearby to meet up with you. Hitting send as quickly as possible, you looked up cautiously.

Only to come face to face with Goro Akechi, the last person you ever wanted to see.

“Ah, looks like you caught me.” he smiled, clearly amused, like he wanted to be seen by you.

Holding back the scream that threatened to escape your lips, you stood your ground and glanced at your phone.

No replies.

Could it be he was the source of the paranoia you felt lately?

Did he study your schedule in order to find a time for you both to be alone together?

“This is harassment, you know.” you said, keeping your voice level, “Wouldn’t it be a shame if the great Detective Prince was done in for stalking?”

Akechi’s smile dropped, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.  You looked so wistful on all the occasions he watched over you. Obviously the logical conclusion was that you missed him and therefore, he could bring you back to his side with a carefully worded apology.   

“I have nothing else to say to you.”

Akechi swallowed his pride. He had to say something!

“I messed up.”

Your head whipped around in surprise and anger, was that all he could say after endangering your friends, taking your heart and breaking it to pieces? There was absolutely no reason to trust him at this point, your feelings for him be dammed.

“You messed up? Saying that doesn’t change the past. It doesn’t change the fact that you led us all into a trap. I’m through with you already, just leave us alone!”

Refusing to entertain him any longer, you broke out into a run towards the train station and you were relieved when you realised he didn’t follow. Sighing, at least you found the used book you were looking for. 

He **really** hates himself for doing this.

The day after your confrontation, first thing in the morning, Akechi’s footsteps take him to the Courthouse. 

He’s determined to see this through, without his personal feelings getting in the way. Currently revered as the detective that took down the Phantom Thieves, he goes to Akira’s interrogation cell without suspicion. Sighing in frustration, he would much rather kill Akira with his own two hands because he absolutely _despised_ that boy.

But if he did that, _you_ would despise him even more and he refused to take that chance.

Akira’s expression is one of shock and fear and Akechi thinks the trip was worth it. A glimpse of the great leader of the Phantom Thieves afraid and small, satisfies the sadist within him.

“Get up, you’re getting out of here.”

Despite how bothersome it is having the other boy lean on his shoulder, he is graceful in his lies and those in authority are none the wiser. After all, they were in no position to question the Detective Prince. If he wanted to relocate the suspect, he would relocate the suspect, no questions asked.

Simply put, it’s a blessing that he doesn’t run into Sae Niijima along the way, for she always stuck her nose into things and would complicate the situation by asking too many questions. He did not have that much patience. 

It’s only when Akechi not-so gently throws him into a taxi headed for Leblanc that Akira speaks.

“…Thanks.”  
  
Akechi scoffed in disgust, all pretenses of friendliness dropped.

“I didn’t do it for you.”

Shido was definitely going to be pissed, but at this point, he couldn't bring himself to care. He owed that bastard nothing and it was high time that he took control of his own destiny.

Sitting in the passenger’s seat of the taxi with his arms crossed, he rolled his neck. This would be a sign of good faith, right? Not that he cared about the Phantom Thieves- he just wanted your approval. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he fumbled for his phone, searching for your name in his contacts.

_Gather those friends of yours and meet at Leblanc. You will not regret it._

Without bothering to check if you had replied or not, Akechi watched the city streets go by, laughing quietly to himself. It was really ironic, having a change of heart without anything tangible of his stolen. 


	3. Chapter 3

The gang were together again by midday, standing tensely in front of Leblanc.

“I’m tellin’ you, this bastard has to be setting up a trap!” Ryuji exclaimed, kicking the dirt under his shoe.

“I hate to say you’re right, but what choice do we have?” Yusuke pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Hey you two, shut up!” Futaba shook her head and pushed the door open. She was tired of standing around in the cold and was ready to face their problems head on.

Inside they were met by Akira- bruised and beaten, but still alive. Sheepishly, he lifted a hand in greeting to his dumbfounded friends.

“Yo guys.”

The Thieves crowded around him in an instant, wanting sorely to embrace their leader, to confirm he was really in front of them. Instead, they kept a respectful distance, once they saw his injuries up close.

“What the hell, dude? I thought we already had a plan set up to bust you outta that place and here you are!”

Akira, always a guy of little words, gestured towards the back of the café to Akechi, who went unnoticed in their reunion. Ryuji stood up, ready to fight, until you surprised everyone by pushing him back into his seat and facing the detective yourself.

“What are you planning here?”

Akechi put his hands up in surrender.

“I reflected on my actions and have brought your leader back to you.”

“How can you make everything sound so insincere? You’re a terrible person, you know that right?”

The Thieves looked on in suspicion, as you crossed your arms. After all, you had just found out yesterday that the detective had the capacity to lie _and_ stalk if it suited him.

“I deserved that one. My personal feelings aside, I have information that will prove helpful in the near future.”

It was Ann who spoke next.

“You better talk fast.”

“Well then, I must tell you about Masayoshi Shido, the man who is currently running for Prime Minister and…” Akechi’s expression turned dark, “ _our_ involvement in the mental shutdowns.”

The café was silent as Akechi explained Shido’s plan to make foreign countries kneel by utilising the Metaverse. His voice wavered under your intense gaze as he admitted to being the black masked assassin that killed shadows under orders. Haru was a mix of shock and anger at the implication that it was indeed Akechi who caused her father to have a mental shutdown.

Back tensed and hands clenched into fists, he revealed that he was the illegitimate son of Shido and wanted nothing but to build the man up so he could fall further when he crushed him. It was humiliating, truthfully opening up about his personal life to the Thieves, but it was the only way he could (hopefully) start regaining your trust. He stared at the booth he was seated at while he talked, not wanting to see any expressions of pity.

After his explanation was over, he looked up and was relieved that the Thieves were all turned towards Akira, awaiting his response. His expression was one of deep thought, as the elections were in a few weeks and eventually the police would catch on to the fact that Akechi was an accomplice in his sudden disappearance from the Courthouse.  

Akechi did not deserve any trust after betraying the thieves, but no matter how Akira looked at it, they were all running on borrowed time and if the detective wanted him dead, he would’ve done it already. Blood turning to ice, Akira realised how close he was to death this whole time.

“If what you say is true, we need to investigate as soon as possible.” Akira stood up and winced, Futaba and Makoto at his side.

“We still don’t trust you, but if this man is as corrupt as you say he is, we will go along with the heist when our leader recovers.” Yusuke decided to play the neutral party for the sake of everyone in the café.

The detective let out a sigh of relief, convincing the Thieves to work with him again was easier than he thought. The next step was to patch up the broken bridge between the two of you. It was definitely not his brightest moment, following you around all week like he did.

“Then, I will take my leave and contact you all again.”

He pushed the door open and found you standing outside, as you had left before the conversation was over. You leaned against the storefront, staring out to the setting sun. Uncharacteristically, his hands started to shake, seeing your soft features in the light.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Akechi.”

The way you said his name made his chest twist painfully. It frustrated him that he was playing nice with the Thieves _again_ for your approval, but the frustration would be worth it if you gave him the time of day again. Watching you from afar and feeling your absence made him realise that he could take control of his own fate instead of being someone’s hunting hound.

He bowed low, wanting to show you his sincerity.

“I’m sorry for,” a cough. “Stalking you.”

_‘I just wanted to make sure you were safe while we were apart, even though I was the reason you were in danger.’_

You blinked twice, speechless at this sudden change in behaviour.

“Until next time.” Not waiting for a response, he started making his way to the train station.

\---

A few days had passed and Akechi’s words held merit, for the Phantom Thieves found themselves in Shido’s Palace, a ship cruising through a ruined city. They were more determined now, as Akira recognised Shido as the man who falsely accused him almost a year ago.

Akechi accompanied the Thieves on their heist for Shido’s treasure, as it was logical that prolonged exposure to teamwork would help his credibility as a changed person. He was always placed in the back line party with Yusuke, the most intimidating member of the Thieves, who had a scary eye for detail and would notice immediately if something was amiss. Even as Crow, the pursuer of justice, he felt paranoid having such a mysterious person watch his every movement.

It was a long ordeal with a lot of backtracking, as Shido’s treasure was locked behind a five key door. He hated to admit it, but having people to rely on, despite all the things he did, changed his tolerance of them to a silent appreciation. It certainly helped that you were around, still wary of him but not giving him the cold shoulder like you used to.

The group acquired the last two keys, after drawn out battles with both the IT Director and The Cleaner. It was decided that they return home for the day, as everyone was injured and too low on stamina to continue. Almost at the exit of the engine room, sirens went off and the blast doors closed suddenly.

Gasping in surprise, you found yourself separated from the group, with Crow by your side.

 **“Ah, looks like I managed to catch some of you.”** A malicious voice sent a chill down your spine.

Stepping into the light, Shido’s cognitive version of Akechi smiled, gloved hand brandishing a pistol and Crow winced. He didn’t want you to see this side of him, the assassin and lapdog that killed for his father’s approval.

**“Your revenge was so close to being realized. I can’t believe you turned your back on it.”**

The shadow circled around, waving the gun in the air. The pair of you were exhausted from the prior battles that took place and could barely move.

**“I’ll go easy on you if you can shoot your companion, here and now.”**

Crow grit his teeth as he heard the rest of the Phantom Thieves trying to unlock the blast doors from the other side. He could easily reach inside himself and manifest all his desperation to summon the _other_ Persona that he had, but the last thing he wanted was you to fear him.

**“Did you fall in love with her? Is that why you can’t? Then I shall do it myself.”**

Frozen, you shut your eyes.

_‘To hell with it. I guess we’ll be even now.’_

A burst of power rush forth, stunning the shadow.

“Destroy him, Loki!”

The shadow instantly disintegrated, Loki’s blade going straight through it. Crow’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards onto the floor, having exerted the rest of his energy. The rest of the Thieves burst through the door in that moment, their eyes alternating between Crow's black armored form and your worried face. 

“We… We have to help him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think! I don't bite. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game spoilers for the True Ending ahead.

Akechi opened his eyes, an unfamiliar room coming into view. A woman with dark hair and a doctor’s coat was seated next to the bed, coloured nails flicking through folders in her filing cabinet.  

“Had a lot of kids come through and check up on you.” The detective jumped a little. How’d she know he was awake?

A moment of silence passed between them as she gave him a look-over.

“You’ve been asleep for two days. I’m not going to ask, just make sure you take it easy- keep hydrated. My guinea pig did a few extra errands for your care so don’t worry about owing me.”

She waved him off, a mischievous glint in her eye. Not wanting to find out the implications of what she just said, he thanked her and found his blazer which was neatly folded at the edge of the bed. Exiting the shady clinic, the detective found himself in Yongen-Jaya.

_‘Two days, huh…’_

He confirmed something at least, the Thieves weren’t so heartless as to leave him for dead in the palace. Checking his phone, he was surprised to find a message from you.

It was simple and to the point, but he was thankful for it. Taking a deep breath in, he was apprehensive. Assuming the change of heart would occur and Shido brought to justice, what would there be left to do? With Shido out of commission, his usefulness to the Thieves would run out.

...Which meant he didn’t have a proper reason to spend time in your presence anymore.

Somehow, the thought made his chest hurt.  

Akechi recalled the shadowy cognition of himself and how it spoke about love. He broke his own rules of justice by handing Akira back to his friends when it was his actions that put Akira under custody of the police in the first place. His body acted on instinct when he knew you were in danger. He felt a foolish, selfish need to have you by his side.

It had to be love, because nothing else would be this terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Turning around, he walked in the direction of Leblanc. There was someone he needed to thank for this realisation, after all. The door jingled as a familiar face greeted him from behind the counter. How convenient that his target was working this afternoon.

That four-eyed bastard knew everything already, always the quiet observer. He poured a coffee for the detective, explaining the events of the past two days. Akechi tried not to laugh, as this was the most he’d ever heard Akira speak.

After the detective nearly killed himself to save you, the Thieves, while not fully trusting, changed their opinion of him. The group decided they couldn’t leave him behind, but a hospital would draw too much attention from the authorities. Therefore, they entrusted his health to Akira’s confidant who was a doctor.

Akira smiled and let it slip that you had visited him numerous times while he was unconscious, igniting a flame of hope in his chest.

“I guess this outcome is better than you trying to kill me. Go find your purpose in her.”

Akechi smirked, finishing his coffee.

“What’s a little murder between friends? Anyway, I don’t need _you_ to tell me that.”

Dumbfounded, Akira watched as the detective placed money on the counter and walked out the door.

_‘…Did he just say “friends”?’_

Strolling through Shibuya, you noted how cold it was getting. You wondered If Akechi had recovered by now, your mind drifting to him every so often. Despite the betrayal you felt when he turned his back on the Phantom Thieves, you were thankful that he didn’t leave you to die on that cruise ship.

Rubbing your hands together, you reflected on how wild things were in the last two months. You ran from the authorities, was double-crossed by the person who gave you the hottest kiss of your life and stole a corrupt politician’s treasure.

_The hottest kiss of your life..._

After everything, the attraction was still there, even if you tossed and turned at night wanting otherwise. It was suspicious when the detective brought back Akira and re-joined the Thieves, but his actions had you holding out for the hope that he changed for the better. Shaking your head, you wondered why the human heart was so complicated.

Surely enough, the election day came and Shido unsurprisingly won by a landslide. Despite that, the man in question sombrely admitted his crimes live on television and the Thieves planned to celebrate after exams.

In the end, there was so room for celebration.

_“Why hasn’t anything changed!?” Ryuji’s voice spoke out, after days of silence on the internet and on the news._

_Makoto was pensive, a worried look on her face._

_“It could be the influence of Shido’s allies. It isn’t out of the question for them to sweep everything under the rug.”_

_“Then that means…” You tugged on a stray hair nervously._

_“We’ll all be implicated and arrested.” Akechi finished, a fury building in his eyes._

_“There is one thing we could do,” Morgana spoke up, “We’ll have to steal the public’s heart and erase Mementos.”_

The last thing Akechi remembers is your terrified face and your hand reaching for his as you disappeared into black smoke. Wracking his brain for a moment, he recalls being in the Metaverse fighting the Holy Grail then being thrown out into the Shibuya street, watching on as the sky turned red and the bone obelisks materialised from the ground.

Jolting awake and panting heavily, he glanced at his hands, seemingly intact. From his striped attire, chains around his wrists, he concluded he was in a prison. It felt familiar, like he had been there before. The last he felt this sensation was just after he made a contract with-

_'This place is the Velvet Room.'_

He wasn’t dead, there were still things he had to do. What kind of weak sense of Justice did he have, if he gave up after one failure? It was simply not in his nature. Feeling the energy of Robin Hood and Loki coalesce within, his prison garb burned away, leaving his Crow attire in its wake. The door to his cell burst open as he planted his feet on the ground.

Looking up, he came face to face with Akira in his Joker’s attire.

“Looks like I don’t need to release you from your cell.” the red-gloved hand waved at him.

“Tch, of course I’m capable of something like this.”

If it wasn’t so dark, Akechi would have been able to catch the way Akira’s eyes rolled at him. Walking towards the centre of the Velvet Room, he was reunited with the rest of the group. The first thing he did was gaze upon your face, feeling relief that you were alive.

A girl dressed in blue acknowledged him, _“To decide the fate of the world, the Seeker and the Trickster were chosen by the false god and pitted against each other.”_

A chorus of shock filled the room.

 _“If the Seeker- Goro Akechi won, the world would have been destroyed and remade.”_ she smiled, _“This did not come to pass and the Seeker rebelled, forging a bond with the Trickster. Why?”_

Akechi’s face burned as all eyes in the room turned on him.

“I…” he wet his lips and locked eyes with you, “I wanted to be with her.”

He heard a wolf whistle from Ryuji which was cut short as Ann slapped him upside the head. It was your turn for your face to go red as his words washed over you.

_“That aside! We don’t have much time left, you must gather your strength and stop the false god before he enslaves mankind and brings ruin. Our mutual friend will see you out.”_

The Thieves nodded to each other as Yusuke spoke.

“I must say, it’s a pleasure spending the end of the world with you all.”

Futaba laughed, “Never change, Inari.”

\---

Standing on the precipice of victory, with the crowd below cheering for the Phantom Thieves, the Trickster nodded to the Seeker, grasping the chains of their captive Personas. As the two chosen to decide the fate of the world, they simultaneously pulled, bonds giving way with a resounding crack.

A burst of energy flew from Arsene and Robin Hood, scarring the heavens and splitting the clouds in two. The ground trembled and everyone shielded their eyes as humanity’s hope coalesced into solid form.

“Finish it Akira, _Goro_!” you cheered on in excitement.  

He flashed you a genuine smile, full of affection as he and Akira stood their ground.

**“You dare rob the masses of their desires?”**

Goro laughed manically response, “There is no justice in slavery. Smite him, Metatron!”

The angel erupted in heavenly light, metallic wings gleaming as it lifted its arms. 

Akira followed suit, calling forth his other self, “Pillage him, Satanael!”

The demon lord aimed his rifle at Yaldabaoth, halo spinning in fury. 

A white hot fire surrounded Satanael’s Sinful Shell as the demon lord pulled the trigger, the combined might of the Seeker and the Trickster obliterating the false god, turning him back to inanimate form.

Morgana bid the Thieves goodbye as he touched the Grail, erasing the Metaverse for good. 

The group found themselves in the middle of Shibuya, hellish fixtures gone and snow falling gently in the aftermath. It was a bittersweet end to their lives as Thieves, but they all were stronger for it. Deciding to celebrate their success together the next day, they all parted ways but not before Akira slapped Goro on the shoulder and winked.

Perplexed, Goro was about to tell the bespectacled boy off, when you appeared suddenly and grabbed his hand.

“Hey… are you spending Christmas with anyone this year?”

Jumping slightly at the contact, Goro nervously cleared his throat.

“Not at all. Shall we spend it together?” he was relieved he didn’t stutter.

“I’d like that.”   

Unlinking your fingers to wrap your arm around his, you leaned against his side, relishing in the warmth. It would take some time for you to fully forgive him for his transgressions, but being this close to Goro, you felt comfort instead of resentment, finally accepting his efforts to be a better person.

You enjoyed each other’s company, taking in the beautifully decorated station square. It seemed that a lot of couples had the same idea. After that, the pair of you decided to get some greasy fast food since all restaurants in the area were booked out. Seeing the crowds of people around the bakeries, you opted for a convenience store cake to share in celebration of Christmas.

If he knew you would spend time with him today, he would’ve planned to take you somewhere expensive, being the small-time celebrity he was.

_‘Well, there’s no way I could have planned for the end of the world…’_

Seeing as he spent most of his life on a razor’s edge, always meticulously calculating his next move, he let this slide. Maybe he just needed to go with the flow for once. It was so unsightly, getting last minute food with the person he wanted to be serious with, but seeing you relaxed in his company felt right.

Goro clenched his fist, watching you skip ahead of him on the street in merriment. There were still loose ends for him to deal with, difficult decisions to be made. He caught up to you, lacing your fingers with his. He would savor your company as much as possible for now.

After everything, he wanted to protect your smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes, Reader and Akechi are 18. This chapter was written playing "Take On Me" for two hours in the pouring rain to get the mood right. I’ve never written smut before lads, YEEHAW!

The two of you were seated at his small dining table, in his pristine and barely furnished apartment. After taking the time to eat and look around, you wondered if it was lived in much at all.

You were alone at an attractive guy’s apartment. An attractive guy who you may or may not have kissed a few times on the way home. It made you nervous, like you needed to start some small talk to release the tension.

Thankfully, at that moment Goro padded to the kitchenette, rummaging through the cupboards for some coffee.

This was the first time you had seen the detective relaxed. The idea of him being domestic was at odds with the demeanour he put on for the public. Sitting across from you, he passed you the coffee.

You tried to look nonchalant taking some long sips, but you were too aware of him.

Was it appropriate to talk about what transpired tonight? He held you close under the Christmas lights an hour ago, kissing you softly as snow fell around you both. It was embarrassing, cliché and more than you could’ve asked for.

What did it mean for your relationship?

After finishing your coffee, you spared a glance at your phone, surprised at the time. The last train would be coming soon and you told him as much.

You wanted to extract yourself from the apartment out of politeness and nervousness but you felt reluctant to leave. Goro seemed to notice your hesitance and grabbed your hand, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Stay the night with me. Please?”

You froze up, trapped under his intense gaze.

“If... if it’s what you want, I can.”

After using his shower, clad in only your panties and a borrowed shirt of his, you saw Goro in the living room wrestling with some bed sheets. Hearing you walk in, he stared at you for a moment, his baggy shirt barely covering your soft thighs.

Coughing, a moment of silence passed between you two as he returned to his task. You probably wouldn’t appreciate being ogled.

Interrupting him, you grabbed one of the blankets draped over the couch and walked to his room. It would be best if you shared the bed on this cold night. After all the times you wordlessly teamed up with him in the Metaverse, he seemed to get the hint.

Goro switched off the lights as the pair of you settled into bed. Moments of silence passed and he seemed on edge, like he had something to say.

“I’m going to turn myself in tomorrow.”

That was not what you were expecting at all.

“What do you mean?”

“I might have saved the world with the Phantom Thieves, but that doesn’t erase the fact that,” he frowned, “That I was a murderer.”

You let his words sink in. As much as you wanted to protest, his past crimes were grave and still unanswered by the law. It was frustrating, every time you were about to make a breakthrough in getting to know him, something pulled the two of you apart. 

“I don’t want the authorities to find out who you are and come after you. This is the only way I can protect you. I already discussed this with Akira.”

You couldn’t help it, but a stray tear escaped as you sniffled. Goro surprised you by reaching up and finding your face in the dark.

“Ah. I’ve gone and done it now, I’ve made the person I love cry.”

Batting his hand away in shock, you spoke.

“The person you love?”

He tackled you then, throwing the blanket on top of you. Rolling his eyes, he figured it would’ve been obvious by now.

“If you didn’t hear me the first time, then I don’t have any business in acknowledging that question.”

“I’m going to miss you...” you mumbled.

As you bid him goodnight, he smiled into the dark, allowing himself a few tears as well.

It was only an hour after you closed your eyes, that you were roused to wake. Goro was tossing and turning as you sleepily wondered if he was alright. 

“You must think I’m scum. All I can think about right now is touching you.”

A little more awake with those words, a surge of confidence bubbled up inside as you leaned over and pressed your lips to his in response. The universe was cruel and you didn’t know if he would come back to you.

More than anything else, you wanted to be close to him.

“Why don’t you?”

You yelped in surprise as he flipped you over, so you were pinned beneath him. He lowered his lips to your ear and you shivered at how dangerous he sounded.

_“You know what kind of person I am. I can’t be the prince everyone else sees me as. Not with you.”_

In a display of trust, you wrapped your arms around his neck. You’ve faced down mafia bosses, corrupt politicians and power hungry gods. This was nothing.

Everything seemed to melt away as Goro kissed you over and over, barely giving you time to breathe. It was almost like you were trapped in that Palace closet again, except this time each kiss felt like a threat _and a promise_.  

True to his words from earlier, he was intense, grabbing your chin in order to force your mouth open. As his tongue swiped across yours, you could feel his lust and desperation. Shifting to get better leverage, he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses down your neck. You whimpered, arousal becoming unable to ignore as he bit down on your shoulder.

Encouraged by the noises you were making, Goro grabbed the end of the borrowed shirt and pulled it over your head. Instinctively, you moved to cover yourself with your arms but decided against it when he sat up and removed his shirt as well. Feeling the cold air of the room, you pulled him down impatiently, your lips meeting his in a searing kiss.

Experimentally, you ground your hips against his and he groaned in response, clearly not used to being touched so intimately. Intending to tease you as much as possible, he lowered his head, taking one of your nipples in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh, he scraped his teeth gently across afterwards, making you cry out in frustration.

“I’m sorry, are you _bothered_?” he stopped for a moment, smirking against your skin. 

“Stop being so gentle!”

Your plea was rewarded by Goro’s hands cupping your breasts, kneading and squeezing, replacing his fingers with his tongue every so often. It lacked finesse, but you felt heat pool between your legs all the same.

Pulling on his hair, he growled and released you. Free from his embrace, you shimmied out of your panties and he took the hint, moving to discard his boxers. He settled beside you, hissing when you reached over and wrapped your hand around his cock.

Eager to please, you stroked him, marvelling at how hard he was. Confidence building, you adjusted your grip, Goro making sounds of approval. His fingers skittered down your stomach, settling between your legs and rubbing the wetness there.

 Your breath hitched in anticipation.

“D-do you have protection?”

Goro lost his composure, surprised by the boldness of your question. Admittedly, he didn’t think that far ahead, caught in the moment of wanting to commit your body to his memory.

“I’ve never really… Er, had the time to do things like this. I’ve got a better idea though, suck.”

He placed his fingers against your lips and you obliged, running your tongue along them. When he found them sufficiently wet, he pressed his thumb against your clit and slid a finger inside your tight heat. You squirmed, completely at his mercy as he curled his finger teasingly.

Not wanting to leave things one-sided, you palmed his erection, stroking at a pace in tandem with his finger sliding in and out of you. He gasped and added another finger, making you whimper. Sweat beaded his brow, feeling your thumb brush against his tip.

Pleasure bubbled up within you as his fingers worked frantically, the thumb rubbing your clit bringing you closer and closer to climax. Curling his fingers within you, you squeezed your eyes shut, pressure feeling like a rubber band ready to snap. Similarly, his breathing was ragged as you stroked faster, letting you know he was close too.  

Goro kisses you roughly then, tongue pressing against yours. His fingers found your sensitive spot and you tore your lips from his, toes curling as pleasured noises escaped your lips. 

He was relentless, hitting your sensitive spot over and over with those skilled fingers of his. He was a quick learner, just like he was working with the others in the Metaverse. Feeling numb from the pleasure, you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Spreading your legs wide, bucking into his fingers, you cried out his name in ecstasy, having reached your peak. Calling his name and feeling you tighten around him sent him over the edge as well, spilling over your fingers. The world seemed to stand still as you slowly withdrew from each other, both of your labored breaths the only sound in the room.

Completely spent, you vaguely registered Goro getting up and the sound of rushing water following soon after. You jumped a little, feeling a wet cloth on your skin. Seemingly satisfied with wiping the sweat off your skin, he returned the cloth to the bathroom and settled back into bed.

Aching pleasantly, you only had the energy to throw the covers over you both and he wrapped his arm around your waist in response.

“I love you too, by the way.” you muttered, finally allowing sleep to take you.

A sad smile graced his lips and he buried his face in your hair, wishing the morning wouldn’t come.

\---

The group was in noticeably lower spirits the day after, having lost both their leader and teammate to the authorities. Still, you stayed hopeful as you tried to bite into the cupcakes Makoto made for the late celebration. It wasn’t the end, with help from Akira’s confidants and Sae, your friends were sure they could rally enough support to lower their sentences.

“Hey, what’s that mark on your neck?"

A smug voice snapped you out of your thoughts, Futaba’s eyes sparkling with mischief.

Gasping you slapped your hand to your neck, face burning. Goro must’ve left a mark, with all that attention he paid to your neck the night before.

“J-Just a bug bite!”

To your embarrassment, Yusuke seemed to catch wind of your conversation, his fingers framing your appearance.

“My, what a brilliant shade of red, I must capture this moment!”

“You’re thinking about art right now? Lighten up, dude.” You were saved by Ryuji, who grabbed the artist by the arm and guided him towards the pork buns.

Ann and Haru giggled, rallying the group for a picture. Goro’s absence left a void, but you smiled despite it all. With your friends by your side, you would see him again, that much you were certain of.

Your resolve strengthened as the camera shutter clicked, it was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks, I may consider writing another chapter if there’s enough interest but this is where I originally planned to end it. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
